Un día y estar contigo
by Bluueeyes
Summary: Los días son los mismos. Son ellos los que se encargan de hacerlos únicos, tomando decisiones que cambiarán el transcurso de sus vidas para siempre. RHr/Post Death Hallows/NC-17.


Con más de un mes de retraso, aparezco con este regalo para Nekiiito. Me siento muy avergonzada por la tardanza, de verdad, pero la inspiración me ha flaqueado últimamente.

**Neki**: Inicialmente era por tu cumpleaños, pero dado el caso, me gustaría añadirle una especie de _bienvenida a Chile de nuevo_, darling. Espero que tu estadía al otro lado de la cordillera haya sido muy enriquecedora :')

* * *

><p><em>J.K Rowling es la dueña indiscutible del destino de Ron y Hermione.<em>

* * *

><p>¿Ya lo dije? Advierto contenido lemmon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Un día y estar contigo<strong>

_A veces solo hace falta cerrar los ojos, y, ver._

**/Intuición**

Hermione se deja caer sobre la butaca tras su escritorio y suspira con cansancio.

El día ha sido particularmente agotador. Durante la mañana ha asistido a una maratón de importantísimas reuniones, y por la tarde ha estado revisando sin parar una enorme pila de documentos fundamentales para la presentación formal de la P.E.D.D.O como una institución legal y concreta.

Apoya su cabeza en el cómodo respaldo y sonríe con satisfacción. Han pasado casi ocho años desde que fundó la plataforma que defiende los derechos de los obreros, y recién ahora puede comenzar a vislumbrar el día en el que alcanzará el reconocimiento que se merece; su esfuerzo y dedicación poco a poco comienzan a rendir frutos.

Observa distraída el lugar donde se encuentra. Es un despacho que le asignaron hace unas semanas al haber sido ascendida a un cargo de mucha más responsabilidad que el que tenía. Es bastante pequeño, pero sabe ocupar muy bien el espacio; está lleno de estantes repletos de libros y archivadores perfectamente ordenados y clasificados.

Arregla sus cosas y se apresura en dejar todo en orden. Ha quedado en llamar a Ron apenas se desocupara, y no piensa perder ningún minuto de lo que resta de la tarde para estar junto a él.

Un cosquilleo invade su estómago. No se han visto hace varios días por razones completamente ajenas a su voluntad, y la sola expectativa de que podían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido gracias a que sus padres están en un congreso de odontología en Alemania hasta la próxima semana, la hace sentir como si estuviera en otro mundo; tiempo que definitivamente no va a desaprovechar.

Sonríe para si misma y se dirige hacia la salida para marcharse de una buena vez. Va tan embobada imaginando anticipadamente su reencuentro, que cuando gira el pomo de la puerta y se lo encuentra al otro lado a punto de llamar, se sobresalta y casi deja caer su portafolio.

―¡Ron!

―Hola― él sonríe radiante y la arrastra de nuevo hacia el interior. Inmediatamente siente sus manos en su cintura y luego sus labios demandando los suyos. Sonríe y le corresponde soñadoramente, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― pregunta cuando la libera. Él alza las cejas.

―¿Qué hago aquí?― repite incrédulo. ―¿Esa es tu manera de saludarme?

Hermione se sonroja y niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente torpe porque su improvisada llegada la ha descolocado y sorprendido más de la cuenta. Siempre lo hace.

―Solo lo decía porque acordamos que te llamaría ¿no lo recuerdas?

―Sí, pero ¿acaso todavía estás ocupada?― pregunta él, apenado. ―Esperaba darte una sorpresa.

―¡Lo has hecho! ―ella sonríe enternecida. ―Y ya me iba, por si no lo notaste.

―¡Y no me llamaste!― espeta Ron. ―¿O sí lo hiciste, pero de nuevo no escuché el maldito chirrido de esta cosa?― gruñe y saca un objeto de su bolsillo.

―Se llama _celular__―_Hermione roda los ojos. ―¡Y estás mirándolo al revés! ―se exaspera. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que ha tenido que corregirle lo mismo.

Ron frunce el ceño y examina la pantalla del aparato. ―No, según esta cosa no me has llamado… creo― bufa frustrado. ―¡No entiendo porqué prefieres usar esto en vez de lechuzas!

Ella vuelve a rodar los ojos. ―Es un medio de comunicación muchísimo más rápido― argumenta.

Él se encoge de hombros y guarda el aparato. ―De todas maneras ya no importa, ya estoy aquí― sonríe, y ella en cambio frunce el entrecejo.

―Entonces…

―Lo único por lo que lo ocupo, es porque sea cual sea la distancia que nos separa, es posible escuchar tu voz.

Hermione siente como sus mejillas se ruborizan rápidamente y se maldice por no poder evitarlo. Ron siempre logra descolocarla en los momentos en que menos lo espera, con alguna de sus frases endemoniadas que la hacen sentir como si aún estuvieran en sus primeras semanas de noviazgo, o como si fuera alguien completamente diferente a la persona que hace tan solo un par de horas encabezaba un importantísimo comité del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ron suelta una risita, como si algo realmente le hiciera mucha gracia. Lo observa confundida.

―¿De qué te ríes?

―De ti.

Y ahí está de nuevo, con sus mejillas ardiendo y no sabe porqué.

Lo observa pasearse por la sala, con postura despreocupada y mirada analítica, como si estudiara detenidamente cada uno de las cosas que hay ahí a pesar de que ya había estado en el lugar en varias ocasiones.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se forma en sus labios. El solo hecho de que esté allí ha renovado por completo su día.

―¡Oye!― exclama Ron sacándola de su ensoñación. ―Estoy seguro que esto no estaba aquí antes― dice sonriendo, acercándose a su escritorio. Toma un portarretratos en donde él y ella son los protagonistas.

Hermione sonríe. ―Así es. Sentía que debía incluir algún detalle personal, al fin y al cabo, es mi propio despacho.

Él asiente encantado, y desliza uno de sus dedos a través de la fotografía.

―Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en el que Harry nos tomó esta foto.

Hermione sonríe soñadoramente. ―Yo también ¿te gusta?

―Me encanta.

―Es una de mis favoritas.

―Es una de las mías también― su sonrisa se ensancha y ella se la devuelve, sintiéndose repentinamente demasiado feliz como para creer que es solo porque algo le gusta al igual que a ella (porque no es como si tuvieran muchos gustos en común).

Ron deja el objeto donde estaba y se le acerca de nuevo, esta vez con una expresión totalmente diferente. La observa con seriedad. Alza una mano y se dedica a delinear su rostro con sus dedos, con movimientos tan suaves y dedicados que le aceleran el corazón.

―Te eché de menos― confiesa Ron con una voz ronca que la hace temblar ligeramente. ―Mucho.

―Yo también― susurra cogiendo su mano y besándole la yema de los dedos. ―Muchísimo.

―Han sido demasiados días…

Hermione asiente en silencio, notando como una extraña melancolía se apodera de ella demasiado rápido. Porque esta vez sí que han sido demasiados días los que han estado sin verse, y apenas sabiendo el uno del otro debido al carácter confidencial de las misiones de Ron en el Departamento de Aurores.

Es algo que a veces le cuesta aceptar.

No dicen nada más por el momento.

Los ojos de él ahondan los suyos de una manera particularmente intensa, que llega a sentir que la calan hasta los huesos. La observa de una manera en la que pocas veces lo ha hecho, porque es de esas miradas que le dicen que le quiere decir algo realmente importante, pero apenas abre la boca para preguntarle qué es lo que pasa, él la silencia con un nuevo beso, esta vez mucho más largo y profundo.

Se estremece y suspira. Se abandona, porque sabe que cada vez que está entre sus brazos nada malo va a pasarle, porque sabe que es lo correcto, porque Ron es el hombre que siempre ha sido para ella.

Y entonces deja de ser la _señorita-perfecta-en-todo-Granger._ Ahora es solo Hermione, una joven cualquiera de veinticuatro años.

**/Anhelo**

La oscuridad ya se ha instalado completamente en la ciudad cuando salen del Ministerio. Las paredes de Londres se tiñen de negro, pero son decoradas por el resplandor de las ventanas de los edificios que yacen plantados allá a lo lejos, junto con las tenues luces que emiten los faroles que recorren las calles, acompañándolos en completo silencio.

Se alejan con calma del ajetreo típico que invade las avenidas a esas horas, y se pierden por los angostos pasadizos de una plaza _muggle _que está rodeada de un sinfín de árboles, cuyo follaje ha sido arrastrado hace semanas por la llegada del otoño.

Hermione siente como el aire helado se cuela entre sus ropas. Se acomoda la bufanda y se acerca más a Ron en busca de su abrazo, el que no tarda en llegar cuando él pasa su brazo por encima de sus hombros. Suspira y se acurruca cuanto puede en su enorme chaqueta, sintiendo como el frío de la noche es remplazado rápidamente por la calidez que solo él puede transmitirle.

Sonríe y observa distraídamente las sombras de las ramas desnudas de los árboles que pasan a su lado, y se concentra en los arrullos que emiten sus ligeros pasos sobre los caminos de tierra húmeda. Está segura que ya los conoce casi de memoria por haberlos recorrido hasta al cansancio durante las tardes del verano pasado, aunque reconoce que ahora se ven muy diferentes sin los matices alegres de los capullos florecidos ni el canto de las aves como música de fondo, pero por lo demás todo sigue igual de tranquilo. Y no tiene porqué no estarlo.

Sonríe de nuevo ante ese último pensamiento, y lo saborea como si fuera una barra de chocolate recién comprada. Y es que después de cinco años aún disfruta ese pensamiento como si fuese la primera vez que lo piensa tras la caída de Voldemort, porque la idea de que ya no hay más peligros mortales esperándola a la vuelta de la esquina, ni horrocruxes aguardando ser destruidos, ni ninguna de las cosas que alguna vez creyó que le arrebatarían su futuro, le indica que finalmente esos negros recuerdos ya forman parte del pasado, y que ahora tiene y vive la oportunidad de tener las preocupaciones normales como las personas normales, que efectivamente está viviendo lo que tanto temió perder.

Sonríe por milésima vez, porque ahí está, en una noche cualquiera pero que no lo es, porque Ron está a su lado. Y él siempre hace que las cosas sean diferentes, nuevas.

De pronto, la brisa se levanta con fuerza y se atreve a alborotarle el cabello. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar de aquella plácida sensación.

También ha aprendido a relajarse con cosas tan banales como esa.

Unos dedos se enredan en sus risos y siente como batallan en un vano intento por acomodárselos. Niega con la cabeza y sonríe divertida. Abre los ojos y alza la vista para ver la mueca de rendición que pone Ron cada vez que pierde contra su cabello, pero se sorprende al encontrárselo de nuevo observándola con esa mirada que sabe que pone cuando quiere decirle algo importante.

―¿Qué?― pregunta un poco nerviosa.

―Nada― él se apresura en responder y le sonríe de lado. Entrelaza sus dedos y la jala suavemente.

Hermione frunce levemente el entrecejo. Sabe que se trae algo entre manos, lo conoce demasiado bien, pero por eso mismo decide esperar, porque sabe que terminará diciéndoselo.

Mira el cielo y recién se percata de que está cubierto de un grueso manto de nubes que amenazan con dejar caer la primera lluvia del año en cualquier momento, pero sinceramente, eso no le importa demasiado.

Lo mira de reojo. Ron está silencioso, y eso no es algo muy habitual porque generalmente es él quien se encarga de entablar una amena conversación, o de hacer cuantas preguntas sean posibles cuando han estado varios días sin verse.

―Mira― su voz la saca de sus cavilaciones. Parpadea confundida y lo observa. Ron está apuntando algo que no logra distinguir bien en un primer momento, pero apenas lo logra enfocar se roba su completa atención.

Son un par de hojas que se mecen sobre la acera describiendo perfectos y pequeños círculos, como danzando al ritmo de una melodía que juraría escuchar por lo atenta que está a tan insignificante, pero maravillosa escena.

Las sigue con la mirada a lo largo de su trayecto hasta que van a parar a un charco, donde quedan flotando muy juntas, abrazándose como dos eternos enamorados.

―¿Las viste?

―Sí.

Siente como su corazón se acelera y como sus mejillas vuelven a encenderse. Porque quizás es demasiado absurdo, pero es como si se hubiera visto a ella misma junto a Ron reflejados en aquel minúsculo espectáculo, porque de alguna manera siente que a través de esos simples y casuales sucesos, algo le grita que lo que realmente anhela es permanecer así por el resto de su vida junto a él; abrazados, eternamente enamorados.

Y es en ese segundo en el que tiene la desbordante e inquietante certeza de que los días que le quedan quiere dedicarse a amarlo por completo, a amarlo como es debido, porque ya no le basta verlo solo cuando sus respectivos horarios se lo permiten, ni tampoco le bastan las caminatas y conversaciones después del atardecer.

Desvía la mirada y se pregunta si alguna vez él ha pensado eso, o al menos algo parecido.

Se muerde el labio inferior y lo observa. Él también lo hace. Sus miradas chocan y sus ojos se vuelven de pronto océanos que se evaporan.

Se funden, se abrasan, se desean.

**/Vislumbrar**

Gira rápido sobre sus talones y la puerta se cierra de un solo portazo tras ella, recargando al instante todo su peso y el de Ron en su contra.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocan y el chasquido de sus labios devorándose vorazmente no tardan en romper el silencio. Sus pies se enredan y se arrastran con dificultad por el vestíbulo. Ron no tarda en quitarle el abrigo, para después dejar caer su propia chaqueta. Luego le arranca de un solo tirón la bufanda y se inclina para explorar con total libertad su cuello. Hermione se muerde el labio con fuerza al sentir la tibieza y suavidad de su boca inundar su piel, pero aún así un suave gemido logra escapársele. Se aferra a su camisa, y en un rápido movimiento lo deja de espaldas contra la pared, haciéndolo jadear por la sorpresa y brusquedad de la acción. Ron sonríe de lado y la atrae atropelladamente hacia él; sus besos se vuelven considerablemente más desesperados y profundos.

Lo empuja hacia las escaleras y tropiezan con los escalones rumbo hacia su habitación. Lo busca en penumbras, sedienta. Está tan deseosa de poseerlo que su sangre comienza a hervir. Se cuelga de su cuello y reparte besos por todos lados, mientras que, con dedos temblorosos por la expectación y el deseo, se encarga de lanzar lejos la camisa y el cinturón.

Él ya no lo soporta más y se abalanza nuevamente sobre ella. Gimen. Arden, sienten fiebre. Se concentran en saborear gustosamente cada centímetro de piel, deshaciéndose con urgencia de las últimas barreras que los separan.

Hermione cierra los ojos y suspira placenteramente al sentir el peso de su cuerpo caer y amoldarse perfectamente sobre el suyo. Sus labios hambrientos le roban el aliento y su cuerpo resbala bajo sus manos que infringen cada una de sus curvas de la misma manera en que la besa, sensual, profunda y sosegadamente. Su lengua repta con habilidad y se adentra en su boca, hurgando y embebiendo sus labios, buscando desesperadamente su respuesta, la que no demora en hacerle llegar, desesperada, totalmente extasiada. Lo abraza y acaricia su espalda, presionándola y rasgándola cada vez que siente la fricción de su cadera contra la suya, cada vez que aquella presión agonizante se hace paso entre sus piernas, adentrándose en lo más íntimo y profundo de su ser. Se retuerce al más ínfimo roce, cada punzada de placer que se expande por su cuerpo es como un hormigueo desquiciado que la atrapa y la atraviesa hasta el alma.

Ahora solo es consciente de la sagacidad de sus manos al tocarla, del modo en que su pecho sube y baja desenfrenadamente, de aquella humedad característica que de un segundo a otro, explota.

Sus piernas tiemblan sin control, siente como cada uno de sus músculos se contrae y libera la tensión contenida. Gime en su boca, gime en su oído. Exhala ahogadamente el aroma que emana de cada uno de sus poros, aquel elixir que se evapora apenas lo toca. Se siente plena, totalmente libre.

Suspira. Cae rendida en una especie de letargo que la hace sentir como si estuviera levitando; una paz y felicidad infinita que solo junto a Ron es capaz de hallar.

Poco a poco vuelven a la realidad de la habitación. Están recostados en la cama y son un lío de piel y sábanas desparramadas por todos lados. Aún así, el momento es perfecto.

Hermione se gira levemente y lo observa. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sabe que no está dormido. Una expresión de total satisfacción cubre su rostro.

Levanta su mano y le acaricia las mejillas. También delinea su mentón y la punta de su nariz. Su sonrisa se ensancha.

―Fue maravilloso― dice él, abriendo los ojos. ―Eres maravillosa.

Ella se ríe y asiente mordiéndose el labio. Se acomoda sobre su codo para verlo mejor.

―Te amo― le dice, aunque esas dos simples palabras a veces ya no le son suficientes para expresar lo que siente. Lo ama, lo ama tanto que la palabra amor se le escurre por todas partes. Es demasiado grande para siquiera llegar a tocarla.

Él se incorpora lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios. Se sumergen durante unos minutos en besos lentos, dulces y profundos.

―Te amo.

Hermione sonríe a más no poder y se recarga sobre la almohada, sin dejar de mirarlo y acariciarlo. No es que hubieran tenido demasiados momentos para gozar de tanta intimidad después de hacer el amor.

Los ojos de él la escanean sin pudor, la observan casi con extrema devoción que hace que sus mejillas ardan. Luego regresan y se posan en los suyos, con esa intensidad que desde hace horas siente que ocultan algo.

―¿Qué pasa, Ron?― inquiere suavemente, sabiendo que esta vez no puede escapar.

―¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?

―No lo pienso, _lo sé_― corrige con suficiencia. ―Te conozco.

Él suelta una risita y entrelaza los dedos de una de sus manos, la otra la ubica en su cintura.

―Nunca hubiera creído que algún día estaría así, contigo― musita. Ella sonríe. ―Bueno, recuerdo que un día simplemente comencé a imaginarlo, pero al menos en esos tiempos no creía que pudiera pasar alguna vez…

Ahora a ella le toca soltar una risita. Asiente en silencio y decide ahorrarse todas las preguntas que tal vez en esos tiempos le hubiera formulado sin pensar. Ahora solo le parece gracioso mencionar aquellas inestables etapas en sus vidas, o mejor dicho, de su invisible relación.

Cierra los ojos y disfruta del reconfortante ambiente a su alrededor. Está segura que a pesar de sus habituales y constantes discusiones, están pasando por el mejor momento de su noviazgo. Están en completa armonía.

Disfruta también de ase pensamiento durante unos segundos, y luego vuelve a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Ojalá fuese así por el resto de su vida.

―¿Y por qué me dices eso ahora? ― inquiere de nuevo para seguir tanteando terreno, y para que su último pensamiento no la abrumara demasiado.

Ron tarda unos segundos en responder.

―He estado pensando… Uhm...

―¿Qué has estado pensando?

―¿Tus padres saben que me quedaré aquí?

―¿Qué?― lo observa desconcertada por la pregunta.

Él niega con la cabeza, su expresión se torna seria. ―¿Lo saben o no?

―No― parpadea confundida. ―Claro que no― agrega mordiéndose el labio, ruborizándose ligeramente. ―¿Acaso debía decirles…?

―¡No!― Ron también se ruboriza. ―Es decir, creo que no es necesario que se lo digas para que lo sepan…

―Sí, supongo…― admite, pero evita reflexionar más allá de eso. Lo observa inquieta. Él deja escapar un largo suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo.

―Lo que quiero decir es que… uhm… He estado pensando que… creo que ya no tiene sentido que sigamos así.

―¿Así cómo?― pregunta, con un claro dejo de temor en su voz. Ron lo capta de inmediato y le acaricia el pelo para infundirle confianza.

―Así, como si tuviéramos que estar a escondidas, ya sabes…― explica bajando el volumen de su voz. ―¿No crees que… eh…?

―¿Qué?

―Que a estás alturas eso ya está fuera de lugar, quiero decir… Tú ya estás trabajando exitosamente en el Ministerio, y yo sigo adelante con mis misiones en el departamento de aurores, las que a veces se prolongan durante días y…

―Sí― afirma, con su corazón acelerándose de un segundo a otro.

Ron vuelve a suspirar.

―¿Acaso ya no tenemos nuestras vidas casi formadas…?

Asiente en silencio, extrañamente se ha comenzado a sentir algo nerviosa.

―Hermione― susurra él, con voz claramente insegura. ―¿Qué pensarías si… te propongo que nos vayamos a vivir juntos?

Ella deja escapar todo el aire que inconscientemente había contenido, y un extraño nudo se forma en su garganta.

―Yo… bueno…― farfulla. Casi no puede creer que él esté tocando el tema que ella ha estado pensando últimamente con mucha frecuencia. Aunque probablemente todavía está muy emocionado por la intensidad de su encuentro, por lo que no mide muy bien sus palabras. ―¿Hablas en serio?

―¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?― él la mira con seriedad.

Niega rápidamente con la cabeza. ―Lo siento, olvida eso― susurra, y se pone a jugar con un par de mechones pelirrojos. ―Yo… había estado pensando algo similar…

―¿Y qué pensabas?

Siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan. ―Oh, bueno… que… es un paso importante…― dice con voz muy baja, casi imperceptible.

Ron sonríe ampliamente y roza sus labios contra los suyos.

―¿Y te gustaría darlo?― musita robándole un beso, haciéndola estremecer. ―Al menos, intentarlo…

―Quiero... quiero intentarlo, Ron― dice casi sin aliento, por supuesto que quiere, quiere asumir el riesgo, _quiere que estén así por el resto de sus vidas._ Captura sus labios con vigor y siente como si el mundo realmente se hubiera detenido. Está realmente emocionada, porque aquella conversación no es más que la confirmación de que él también anhela lo mismo que ella.

Ron la envuelve en sus brazos y la levanta de tal manera que quede sobre su pecho, girando y quedando ambos a punto de caerse de la cama. Ríen estúpidamente y se vuelven a besar, jugueteando y revolcándose divertidos entre las sábanas.

―Vivir juntos― Ron sale a la superficie y apoya su mentón en su pecho. ―¿Te lo puedes creer?

―No― le responde, embelesada por la imagen que tiene en frente. Él suelta una risita y la observa detenidamente.

―Yo tampoco.

Se ríen fuertemente y vuelven a sumergirse en otra prolongada sesión de besos.

A veces les cuesta creer que su relación tan apasionada y profunda sea parte de la realidad del mundo y no de un sueño. Y es que realmente es admirable como a lo largo de esos años han logrado fortalecerse como pareja, superando todos los obstáculos que se interponen en su camino, haciendo que las puertas de un mañana que alguna vez creyeron demasiado utópico o imposible, se abran como si los hubieran estado esperando desde siempre, alentándolos a seguir adelante.

Y así continúan, con sus sueños haciéndose realidad al tiempo requerido, juntos, siempre juntos, porque tienen la certeza de que los días que les quedan quieren dedicarse a amarse completamente, a aprender y a caminar en compañía del otro en las nuevas aventuras que se propone en días cualquieras como este, sabiendo que esta en particular no les será para nada fácil, así como también sospechando consciente o inconscientemente, que al cabo del devenir de los años, terminará por convertirlos en partícipes y protagonistas de una hermosa y peculiar familia.

Fin.

* * *

><p><span>Nota:<span> En lo particular nunca me he imaginado a Ron pidiéndole de rodillas matrimonio a Hermuione _y esas cosas. _

Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Neki (perdón por la tardanza :c).

Gracias a todos por leer :)


End file.
